A Merger of Hearts
by TheSoulmater
Summary: [On Hold] He was cold. She was fiery. They both hid their inner feelings. Can a notsosimple business deal help these two lonely souls find love, or will they simply kill each other? SK
1. Crumbling World

**Hello my little Puppy chasers,**

**Welcome to the weird and wonderful mind of moi, THE SOULMATER mwahahahahahahaha! Be afraid, be very afraid! Basically this is my first FanFic that I've actually written up mostly they just stay in a very scary place called my head or in notebooks, so any tips and constructive criticisms are most welcome and appreciated. I have tons of ideas and can develop storylines pretty well in my twisted mind (if I do say so my self, lol!) so any one want to chat about ideas and stuff I'm your (wo)man, and frankly if anyone really desperately wants to Flame me go ahead I don't give a flying fu…funky monkey! Anyway I apologise for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, wrong Japanese translations and any swearing…. And my abnormal mind.**

**Summary**

**His life was perfect. The perfect job, the perfect lifestyle, that was until she came and turned his life upside down. Sesshomaru didn't know what hit him. She was a child in a grown ups world. Her life was starting to crumble to pieces. They both hid their true feelings just in two _very _different ways. From a not-so-simple business merger can these two lonely people find love? SK**

**THIS FIC IS RATED R, BUT RATINGSWILL GO UP. I'LL CHANGE IT WHEN IT DOES.**

**WARNING: This Fic WILL contain lemons in later chapters and probably quite a few cuss words, after all this is Inuyasha! Also n/c lime all will be properly signposted, lol! Any underagers either skip the lemons or bloody well lie about your age I know I always did.**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie Inuyasha!**

**Background and ages: **

**In the world of Japan there are 3 main corporations in the business Tashio corp. Higurashi corp. and Kagewaki corp. The only thing is it's a dog-eat-dog world out there and competition is fierce especially when certain people don't play _fair. _This is a human and demon world where demons are disguised as humans.**

**Kagome Higurashi- 17**

**Sesshomaru Tashio- 28**

**Inuyasha Tashio - 25**

**Miroku Hiroshi (generous) - 25**

**Sango Kaori (strong) - 23**

**Kikyo Kiyoshi (quiet one) - 24**

**Onigumo Naraku - 28**

**Kagura Kaze (wind) - 26**

**Kanna Munashii (void) - 23**

**Rin Sachi (girl child of bliss) - 8**

**Shippo Kioko (happy child) - 7**

**Etc.**

**On with the show! Any questions e-mail me.**

A Merger Of Hearts

By TheSoulmater

Chapter 1 - Crumbling World

'I wonder if there's any real difference between diet Pepsi, and Pepsi max?', was the blue-eyed girl's main train of thought at that precise moment, even if she was meant to be listening to the boring old balding guy's droning voice about some inane project at the company, like making sure all the sinks in the restrooms were facing north or something equally ridiculous.

Which of course the owner (or rather owner's daughter since he and Mom were in Barbados at this very moment enjoying there second honeymoon and left Kagome in charge of the whole Higurashi corporation with only a crazy old guy as her only helper, 'Gotta love old Totosai' she thought though,) was 'required' to attend.

Well okay the meeting was probably a bit more important than that since she had been in the horribly stuffy room for over two hours now, probably the usual end of month session, but she was beyond caring at that point.

The whole lower half of her body was completely numb, and her only other conscious thought was that she needed a long soak in the bath to sooth her aching muscles and possibly a massage, hopefully without her little twerp of a brother interrupting her bubble of relaxation with his shout outs of 'die evil warrior' from the games room.

After all she could always get Totosai to fill her in later about anything that she had missed, and the fact of the matter was she couldn't stand the way that everyone was treating her like a naive child! She may have been only 17 almost 18 but she had been working in the company under her father for over two years now and running it for the last month and half, and she knew her future company like the back of her hand, unfortunately.

But that still didn't stop the scrutinising looks all the older employees were giving her, who thought that they deserved to be in her seat at the top of the table instead, well if she had it her way they bloody well wouldn't even be in the seats they are in now, they are more like a pain in the ass than any help at all, especially Himara-san, a stuck up snobby bastard in his fifties with grey balding hair and stony grey eyes, or at least that was his human disguise, who always looked at her as if she had two heads whenever she made a suggestion, of course this only happened when the presence of her father was absent, he was at least civil to her then, but she could always tell from his aura what his real thoughts were.

Himara-san was luckily distracted from giving Kagome looks of contempt as he was the one leading the meeting, and that was the reason why it had gone on for two hours the man could just drone on and _on_ without hesitation, or encouragement usually these damn meetings only took a little over an hour.

Kagome quickly gazed at the people present at the meeting, most of them were her fathers advisors and board of directors, while the others were head of certain different departments at Higurashi Corp, most of them were human but there were some human disguised youkai, but Kagome never held this against them, she fervently believed in equals rights for all even if half of the human population didn't even know youkai existed.

Kagome could easily distinguish who was youkai by their auras, since she had this fantastic 'gift' that allowed her to see the swirling colours of magic energy over people. The only thing was the way you could tell what this person was, wasn't by the colour of aura which many people believed to be of main importance, but rather the shape and brightness.

For instance, humans that had no spiritual or otherwise special powers, only had a thin slight glow around them, then had added colours for their emotions or motives, whereas strong and powerful youkai or monks and mikos, had intense luminous auras that could easily envelop other weaker auras that were in their path.

Also the more powerful the being the more intense was the feeling of fingertips against Kagome's spine but that was just how she was effected personally, apparently everybody was different, or so her late jii-chan told her.

That was who had trained Kagome in the ways of a miko, that was before she had to join the 'family business' though, but Kagome always visited her grandfather's shrine in the holidays to keep up with her training or rather she did before her grandfather passed away, she really did miss his old folk tales about youkais and warriors, and of course the most powerful mikos of them all Midoriko, that was her favourite tale of all, but the ending always made her sad.

As a child she would always say that one day she would find the shikon no tama herself, and set Midoriko's soul free from the jewel, of course now she knows that it does not exist or at least any more. When her jii-chan asked her what she would do with the evil youkai that was encased within the jewel also, the six year old innocent blue-eyed girl would always reply 'I'd set him free too, because no-one should be locked up like that'.

At first her jii-chan was quite unnerved by her statement, but he soon learnt that Kagome was special, she could never hate no living creature no matter how evil it was, her soul was too pure. 'Yeah right' She thought, 'he didn't know what devious thoughts were going through my head at that age'.

She still goes to the Higurashi Shrine every now and then and visits the new shrine maiden Kaede, a woman in her late forties, also a miko but not on the same calibre as Kagome. Not that Kagome considered herself a miko anymore, she gave that up when her grandfather died.

Kagome looked over to herfirst and only friend in the room apart from Totosai but he was more like her grandfather and the rest of the people were more like acquaintances.

The woman had long dark brown hair pulled up into a large bun at the top of her head, and lovely honey brown eyes that were beautiful outlined with magenta eyeshadow, she had slightly tanned skin and a well proportioned hourglass figure which she complemented at that moment by wearing a gorgeous navy skirt suit that clung to her in all the right places even if the skirt was only knee length.

She also had a beautiful and power aura even though she was not of youkai or miko decent but of youkai exterminators who held a certain unique power within them. No wonder she was so good at sports. She's scary at the gym, she gets this predatory look in her eye, at those points Kagome truly feels sorry for the punching bags, and Miroku when he gets on her bad side.

When Kagome had first met her she was a little jealous of her exotic appearance but as soon as she had gotten to know Sango Kaori they became immediate best friends, even if Sango was 6 years older than herself. Sango was a wonderful friend, she was more serious and responsible than Kagome, most thought it was just age difference but Kagome doubted this, Sango was a feminist and wouldn't take any man's crap either.

She had known Sango for a couple of years now since she had first started going into work with her Father, after all once you had finished your business decree at university at the age of 13, among several others, it doesn't leave a girl with a whole lot of options, especially since the moment she had been born her life had been set out for her, she had _no_ choice whatsoever, which was one thing that caused her frustration to no end, and caused some very heated 'discussions' between herself and her father, which was why she could openly say she wasn't too keen on the man but he _was _her father and she loved him, even if he was a total control freak and has repeatedly threatened to disown her when she 'disappointed him', all she could say was him and her mother deserve one another, inwardly she laughed.

She had learned it was best not to laugh at random thoughts in your head in the middle of meetings, apparently people tend to think you are a complete nutter if you do so, or at least that's what their looks look like they are trying to say.

When Kagome looked over Sango she could tell that she was as bored as Kagome was, mainly because of the fact that she was secretly playing games on her phone under the table.

Kagome tried to catch her eye but Sango was enthralled with her monopoly game, 'at least it was kinda work related' Kagome snorted.

She somehow needed to get Sango's attention she looked back up to Himara-san who had now gone on to explain once again the importance of keeping your colleagues motivated and was showing his well known and despised slideshow of it, 'great' she smirked the perfect distraction.

Kagome quickly bent down and retrieved her bag from the floor, where she took out her own phone and quickly dialled Sango's mobile number, the funny thing was Sango never put her phone on silent in case of emergencies, she just turns the game sounds off, well Kagome thought dying of boredom was definitely an emergency situation.

So within a couple of seconds the sound of the Pussy Cat Dolls song Don't Cha began to play with great volume which was coupled by a shocked squeal from Sango as she dropped her phone on the floor.

All heads turned to Sango in question, as her face began to heat up and a steady blush began to rise.

She looked over to Kagome to find her trying to stifle a laugh 'Damn it she did it again I am so gonna kill her when we are outta here or rather _if_', Sango groaned.

Kagome looked up to her with amusement in her eyes "Well aren't you going to answer it" Kagome asked seemingly innocently but there was an under lining meaning to it.

"Of course, please excuse me ladies and gentlemen", Sango replied smoothly recovering from her earlier shock her glare promising death for all as she exited the meeting room.

Kagome smirked, her mission: Bunk boring ass meeting was well on the way.

As the rest of her company returned to the meeting at hand, some faces amused others annoyed at the unnecessary interruption, several people looked over to Kagome as if believing her to be at fault, even though she was it was besides the point, if anything went wrong it was _her _fault but if anything good happened well of course it was a team effort, 'bullshit' Kagome thought angrily.

A couple of minutes later Sango returned to whisper in Kagome's ear that there was an emergency of some sorts and that she was needed back in her office, which Kagome was only to glad with comply with.

When annoyingly questioned by Himara-san about the meeting she simply replied

"Totosai will fill me in later".

Once she said this she saw his eye began to twitch 'good' she smirked that she had succeeded to annoy him once again, 'damn backstabbing bastard', she was only too full aware of his 'thoughts' on the company and it's leadership, that was the only reason she stayed so that bastard wouldn't get the company.

"Of course Higurashi-_sama" _she heard him reply as she began to exit the room, but not before throwing over her shoulder,

"By the way Himara-san, your flys are undone", She heard him splutter and cough from behind her as Sango snorted from beside her, Kagome swayed away with a triumphant grin on her face, Mission accomplished.

* * *

"When you _signalled _to me that you wanted to get out of the meeting from hell, which by the way, your evil, I thought you meant so we could go shopping or at least grab a bloody cup of coffee not do more work", Sango huffed until she was red in the face as she plonked herself down at her desk. Once they had returned to Higurashi-sama's neat freak office Kagome had gone straight to her laptop and had begun typing furiously determined to finish whatever it was that she had left unfinished. 

Not many people knew this apart from herself, Higurashi-sama and a selected few but Kagome was actually a very skilled and determined business woman not just some Daddy's little rich girl. She may joke around on occasions, or rather every chance she can get, Sango snorted, and she still may be only considered a teenager but not many teenagers could put up with what Kagome has to and succeed. 'That girl is wise beyond her years', Sango thought, and Kagome never really seemed to mind that she missed out on her childhood, she would always appear to be her funny and witty self, as if nothing in her life was wrong, which Sango knew wasn't true but she didn't like to butt in.

Although it always made Sango seethe with anger when people would use Kagome's age as a weapon, she knew more about business than half of the Higurashi Corp border of advisors and directors did put together.

In a way Sango was jealous of Kagome not only was she the most intelligent and successful woman she had met, but she had guys swooning over her all the time even though she never seemed to notice. Kagome was one of those rare true beauties. She had long midnight blue tresses which always glowed blue in the sunlight, and deep long lashes that emphasized her unique cerulean eyes, and her milky white skin that a hime would be jealous of.

Not only that but her body was the picture of perfection, even though Sango knew that she herself was quite curvaceous, well Miroku always told her so, but Kagome seemed to go in more at the waist and flare out more at the hips, and her chest area was a size bigger, and she had gorgeous long legs even if she was only 5 ft 5, all this at age 17! She also had an impeccable sense of fashion she could always make herself look like the professional business woman she was and not a teenager, just by putting on a figure-hugging skirt suit and putting her hair up she could gain 6 years. Also Kagome seemed not to know how gorgeous she actually was which made her all the more attractive, she wasn't one of those totally narcissistic rich bitches like so many girls in similar positions, when Sango once asked how pretty she thought she was she said average, maybe she was being modest or Sango hoped so because if that was average what did that make her!

But the thing that Sango was most jealous of about Kagome was her vivacious personality. She was one of those people that could just light up a room when she entered it, one of her smiles could lift anyone out of the most deepest of depressions, she was the most warm and caring person Sango had met, she would do anything for a friend even if it meant putting herself at risk. Not only that but she had a wicked sense of humour too, she was quick-witted and always game for a laugh. But this girl was no push over either she could be a fiery little vixen if you tried to cross her.

Sango could never forget Kouga's face when Kagome had retaliated quite violently to his 'my woman' comment, his face was priceless, not to mention a very male part of himself would never be the same again. She was also forgiving though as you could tell since her and Kouga were close friends now and even owned a separate business together, it was her and Kouga's 'baby' as she had called it, the only one that they would be having together though as she so quickly reminded him which cleared away that smirk from his face pretty much instantly and any lecherous thoughts, him and Miroku in a same room was always an awful event no woman's virtue or ass was safe.

"I'm sorry Sango, I just want to finish these reports before _Daddy Dearest _returns home, I swear I will not be surprised or unhappy if I get a phone call saying him and Mum are gonna spend the next month there too, probably just to see if I'm going to crack under anymore pressure", Kagome seethed jokingly while she typed away furiously "Anyway I'll be finished in two minutes, I just couldn't stand it anymore in that damn room I'd already looked over the monthly report two days ago, I swear, if murder wasn't illegal…" she mumbled.

"So I'm guessing your not looking forward to Higurashi-sama's return" Sango replied amusement written on her face.

"you can say that again, although at least I wont be in charge anymore and I am missing being bossed around 24/7, but hey that's what you're here for right to keep an eye on me?" Kagome goaded.

Kagome suddenly saw Sango's stuffed cat from her desk fly past her head as Sango huffed "Well it was your brilliant idea to put alcohol in the coffee machine last year, so I can kinda see your Dad's point".

Sango tried to keep a straight face as she stared at Kagome but her intense gaze was cracked with a smirk.

"You've got to admit that was funny though when half the office started doing a sing along to 'I feel Pretty' which I must say you have a very good voice Sango" she giggled, "and it just proved my point of how many coffee addicts are in this place, and how easy it would have been to poison the whole floor" Kagome argued.

Sango sighed "Your never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Nope, and by the way you missed" she pointed out. As she picked the furry creature from the ground.

"I wasn't aiming for you in the first place" Sango argued as she caught her fluffy cat and hugged it to her chest before placing it on her desk.

"Was to"

"Was not"

"Was to", Kagome retaliated childishly waiting for her friend to start shouting "was not not NOT!", just like a little kid but when Kagome looked up from her laptop to Sango, she realised that Sango was deep in thought, and they didn't look like very happy thoughts at that.

"Sango-chan?" she called hesitantly, "Sango are you alright?". She was beginning to worry her friend only looked like this when she was thinking about one thing, him.

Suddenly something seemed to snap Sango out of her depressive thoughts and she looked up to Kagome with misty eyes from unshed tears.

"I'm sorry Ka'chan, it's just we used to be like that all the time be…before…" as she let several tears slide down her face, 'I thought so, Kohaku' Kagome thought.

Sango's brother, Kohaku. He had gotten in with the wrong type of people at high school it was all drinks, drugs, violence, that was until he saw someone being murdered by his so-called gang leaders. After that he changed no longer was he a child but a troubled teenager that bottled everything up inside. He wont speak to his family anymore apart from a few choice words and it was tearing Sango apart, she would always say 'but he's only 15, he shouldn't have to face these kind of things'. Sango was right but that didn't stop it from happening sadly.

Within seconds Kagome was out of her seat and had enveloped Sango in a big crushing hug, 'just like my mother' Sango sobbed. And it was true, Kagome had this lovely motherly feel about her, it didn't matter how old you or she was that's just the feeling you got, and that's why Sango continued to sob into Kagome stomach.

To say that Kagome was surprised that her friend and colleague had started crying was an underestimation, she would have been less surprised if Sango had told her that she was two-timing Miroku with Himara-san, then again maybe not. Sango hardly ever cried so through Kagome's shock, she had wrapped her arms around Sango's shoulders, who was still sitting down, and began to soothingly stroke her hair.

"It's O.K, sweetie. I'm not gonna say everything is gonna be just like it was, but with time he'll get better, just give it time. And once you both come out of this you'll both have a stronger relationship, after all these things are sent to make us stronger" Kagome whispered continuing soothing Sango.

"I know but it's just so hard, he just seems so… empty now. Mum and Dad don't know what to do with him, they are thinking about putting him into care!" Sango sobbed her words slightly muffled by Kagome's now soggy clothing.

"shhhhh. When are you next going to see him?" Kagome gently asked.

"In a couple of weeks, but honestly I don't know whether I'll be strong enough to see him though, and I don't want to burst into tears straight in front of him"

"Of course you will be fine, and if your feeling a bit down, how bout I come with you for support, I haven't seen your parents in months anyway?"

"You would do that for me?" Sango sniffled

"Of course I would you dope! What kind of friend would I be if I let you go through this on your own and don't forget about the perv he's here for you too?"

Sango chuckled. "Yeah I guess"

"Come on now wipe those tears and we'll go for Lunch" Kagome said releasing Sango and gently kissing her forehead, as she stretched out her soggy clothes.

"Thanks" she said as she reached for a tissue "And sorry about your top".

"Never mind that, probably some bimbo in the office will see me wearing this and It'll become the newest rage to have mascara stains down your clothes"

"True, just like that whole barefoot thing you started last year" Sango giggled her thoughts now considerably less depressing.

"Exactly" Kagome replied as she shut down her laptop.

"How do you do it?" Sango suddenly asked.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better, become the big sister."

"It's because I have the bigger boobs" Kagome joked

"Of course, how could I forget"

"Come on, coffee awaits us, no alcohol this time promise?"

"I don't know I might need it this time, and what about your reports?"

"Screw 'em!" she answered over her shoulder as she exited the too tidy of an office "I just need to read through them, and we all now what a waste of time that would be since I'm so perfect!" she jokingly said.

As they passed Higurashi-sama's secretary Yuka, Kagome said "We're going out to lunch Yura-chan could you hold all the calls for me please."

The brunette looked up from her computer and replied "Of course Miss Kagome"

"And Miss Kagome?" she asked

"Yes?"

"If Himara-san asks where you are what should I say?" she said with a smile on her face fully expecting the answer…

"Bite me" Kagome responded "As always" Yuka laughed.

"I see you changed it from "Go screw yourself" No wonder he loathes you" Sango giggled once they had entered the lift.

"The feelings mutual" Kagome retorted "by the way, the limousine or the bike?"

"I am _not _getting on that death trap ever again!" Sango huffed

"The limousine it is then?" Kagome smirked.

* * *

"Master the pilot has just contacted me and everything has gone to plan we are expecting his next message any minute now once the operation has been completed" came a hollow voice from a white haired woman at the entrance of a dark and ominous office where seated behind the desk of said office, was a being with an aura radiating malice and malevolence. 

To any normal human being the man sitting there would just look like a very handsome if somewhat sinister long black-haired man with strangely alluring blood red eyes called Kagewaki but… to the demon world there sitting at the desk was a being of such cruelty and hatred many demons shook from fear in his presence, to the demons this was not Kagewaki CEO of Kagewaki corp. this was Naraku an evil hanyou out to cause as much anguish and agony as possible while constantly looking for ways to gain power.

"Good. And Kanna make sure our assistant is fully compensated once the job is complete", his voice was smooth but the deadly meaning behind the words were not lost, his 'assistant' would be dead within the hour. 'As they say kill the messenger' he viciously thought. Finally the thing that he had had his eyes on for years now, was nearly in his grasp and soon so would she be.

His eyes that were filled with malice now glazed over in lustful hunger. Yes she would be his, with her company of course, he would immensely enjoy breaking her fiery spirit and shattering her soul, 'finally you'll be mine little miko' he growled pictures of what he would do to her flicked in his mind, her screams filled his ears, he smirked, yes today was a good day indeed, and he would celebrate.

"Kanna, get Kagura for me, I wish to _talk _with her"

"Of course Naraku-sama" she soullessly replied as she exited the ominous office her eyes not giving away at all the disgust she was feeling and the pity she felt rising to the surface for her sister, but after all he had their hearts in his hands literally, and she could do nothing but simply wait and pray that someone will one day destroy the bastard even if it meant her demise too. Unlike people were lead to believe she was not a simple emotionless void, she was as passionate as her sister she just hid it exceedingly well. Her pity also went out deeply to the woman that her master's lust crazed glare was meant for, she inwardly shuddered and went to fetch her sister.

* * *

"I cannot believe that guy!" Sango huffed as they exited a little café, "He just would not take a hint, what didn't he understand about "I'm not interested" it's not that difficult". 

Kagome was giggling behind her it was just too funny watching Sango's reaction to her 'admirer'.

"It's _not _funny" she shouted as she called the limousine, Kagome's phone had lost signal.

"It was too! Your face just went all red as soon as he licked your hand" she laughed.

"That was so gross!"

"At least you have choices if you and Miroku don't work out"

"With the hand-licking guy thanks!" Sango sarcastically retorted.

"Stop having a hissy fit, I doubt he'll come after you again, he is most likely brain dead now with the way you crashed his head into the table"

"That didn't stop Miroku"

"That's because he was brain dead in the first place." They laughed.

"By the way Sango, has he forgiven us yet for the whole 'accident' thing?" Kagome asked.

Sango's face which had returned to her normal colour began to go red again, obviously Miroku had only forgiven her after they had had a lot of hot kinky sex.

"I'm forgiven" she finally answered.

"Well you can tell him I'm not gonna make it up to him the way you did" Kagome smirked.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed totally embarrassed.

"Oh come on I can totally tell by your face how he _forgave _you" she laughed "Was it good?"

"WHAT? Your as bad as the pervert" Sango replied

"I can't help it it's these damn teenage hormones" she giggled as the limousine pulled up and they quickly got in, as Kagome got in suddenly a feeling of dread began to bubble inside of her but she dismissed it as being nervous about her parents return in a couple of hours, how wrong she was.

The limo was just around the corner from Higurashi corp. and the driver was about to try and pull up when…

"What the hell! Why are there news van's parked all outside?" Sango said from the back seat of the limo.

Before this Kagome had had her eyes closed wondering what to get her Shippo for his birthday in a couple of months time, that thought was rudely disrupted as Sango's words set in.

Her only conscious thought was 'uh oh' the earlier feeling of dread had returned 10 fold as she opened her eyes to the picture of dozens of vans parked outside Higurashi corp. and even more reporters.

"This doesn't look good" Sango whispered next to Kagome. Not only was there the press but many police officers trying to keep them from escaping into the building.

The limo pulled up as close as it could get and by that time half of the reporters had surrounded it making it impossible to escape. They were all banging on the limo doors, obviously shouting questions but at the moment Kagome couldn't make out any coherent words or sentences.

Sango shifted next to Kagome, she had never been caught up in a press attack this bad before, it made her wonder what had happened.

"We need to get out of here, now" Sango said to Kagome then realised that she was in fact not even listening.

Kagome was frozen, she didn't now why but all she knew is that something _really _bad had happened, her heart beat had begun to quicken and she was feeling dizzy, the world seemed to be spinning out of control, her instincts had gone haywire screaming 'run, run, RUN', she didn't like confined spaces, especially ones with maniac reporters outside of, suddenly she heard Sango's voice calling her.

"Kagome? Look Kagome the police are coming, I think we're going to have to make a run for it" Sango said.

Kagome looked past Sango to see dozens of police officers begin to force back the reporters, and the fact that the limo was about 20 metres from the entrance of Higurashi corp.

She reached for the door handle seeing a chance to make a run for it "Lets go Sango", all the time in her head panicking and repeating over and over again 'ohmigod ohmigod oh please ohmigod let everything be alright'. As soon as she had opened the door a wave of noise had hit her at the same time so did a wave of nostalgia, she leaped from the limo, Sango close to her heels. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the street as she heard…

"Parents…"

'Oh'

"Crash…"

'My'

"Dead…"

'GOD!'

In those few seconds her whole world came crashing down leaving her buried at the bottom of the rubble.

**

* * *

**

**Does this count as a cliffy!**

**So dudes this is the first chapter of my first FanFic so what you think. If you think it was good tell me, if you think it was awful tell me. Please review as otherwise I'll think no-one likes this story and I'll get depressed and might not finish it. Anyway until next time my friends! **

**MINI COMPETITION: WHAT EXACTLY DID THEY DO TO MIROKU? ANY GUESSES STICK EM A REVIEW! IF YOU GET IT WRITE I'LL GIVE YOU SESSHOMARU'S MOBILE NUMBER LOL! I WISH!**

**Ja Ne! Mwa!**

**The Soulmater **

**XXX**


	2. Realisation and Acceptance

**Hello again, My little puppy chasers!**

**Welcome back to the weird and wonderful mind of The Soulmater. Those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the ride. All criticisms and complements are most welcome, they let me know that I am not completely insane or not as the case maybe. Anyways I apologise for the wait, but I know plan updating every 1-2 weeks depending on my work load, social life (not that I have one outside of my bedroom), and my mental health, and my actual health (I have a flu virus at the moment :sniffle sniffle: puppy dog eyes, so if I don't make any sense it is because I am delirious, and watching the pink elephants with mokomoko-sama's dancing on my ceiling as we speak, and I apologise. Happy Reading! I apologise for the length, I think I got a bit carried away, try 10,000 words away, man that's 2 sizes larger than the first chapter. I hope it's not boring.**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie Inuyasha, but one day I shall, mwahahahahahahaha! And I don't own any other stuff in here either so back off bitchy lawyers! **

**Summary**

**His life was perfect. The perfect job, the perfect lifestyle, that was until she came and turned his life upside down. Sesshomaru didn't know what hit him. She was a child in a grown ups world. Her life was starting to crumble to pieces. They both hid their true feelings just in two _very _different ways. From a not-so-simple business merger can these two lonely people find love or will they end up killing one another? SK**

**WARNING: This Fic WILL contain lemons in later chapters and probably quite a few cuss words, after all this is Inuyasha! Also n/c lime all will be properly signposted, lol! Any underagers either skip the lemons or bloody well lie about your age I know I always did just don't tell your parents!**

**Background and ages: **

**In the world of Japan there are 3 main corporations in the business Tashio corp. Higurashi corp. and Kagewaki corp. The only thing is it's a dog-eat-dog world out there and competition is fierce especially when certain people don't play _fair. _This is a human and demon world where demons are disguised as humans.**

**Kagome Higurashi- 17**

**Sesshomaru Tashio- 28**

**Inuyasha Tashio - 25**

**Miroku Hiroshi (generous) - 25**

**Sango Kaori (strong) - 23**

**Kikyo Kiyoshi (quiet one) - 24**

**(Onigumo Kagewaki) Naraku - 28**

**Kagura Kaze (wind) - 26**

**Kanna Munashii (void) - 23**

**Rin Sachi (girl child of bliss) - 8**

**Shippo Kioko-Higurashi (happy child) - 7**

**Etc.**

**On with the show! Any questions e-mail me or stick em in a review.**

Merger of Hearts

Chapter 2 - Realisation and Acceptance

Kagome didn't even realise that she had been put over the shoulder of a police officer and carried into her building while the press continued outside like a mob of wild animals fighting for a piece of fresh meat. All she could hear was 'parents…crash…dead…parents…crash…dead' reverberating through her head leaving her feeling disjointed from the real world.

Her heart was beating ferociously against her ribcage as though it was trying to rip itself from her own chest and claw its way up her raw throat. She was finding it impossible to breath, her lungs refusing to take deep breaths, she could only manage harsh shallow gasps before her lungs would constrict painfully.

Sango was shouting at her if she was O.K, she tried to reply that she was fine, but she couldn't, she wasn't. Her whole world as she knew it had collapsed. Suddenly she could feel nothing, just numbness 'their…gone', her broken voice whispered inwardly, even inwardly it sounded raw and choked.

The police officer had put her down by now and returned to his station. she had been shunned into Higurashi-sama's office, 'or at least it was his'.

She felt like screaming, crying, demand what the hell was going on, 'was it true?', but she couldn't. As the words tried to materialise they seemed to lodge in her throat and instead she made a whimpering noise sounding like a wounded animal being stalking by a vicious predator.

'Pathetic', a voice in her mind whispered snidely 'Absolutely pathetic, no wonder you're such a failure, I thought you would be able to handle something as simple as this, obviously not. You disappoint me daughter', past memories resurfacing her fathers cruel words echoing through her mind.

'Pathetic' he whispered in her mind gloatingly 'if only he was here instead of you we'd all be better off', now that one had truly hurt at the time, being reminded she would always be the replacement to the irreplaceable.

'Pathetic' her own voice echoed, 'yes that is what he would say if he could see me now, "can't even handle a little set back" he would say "you sentimental fool".

'Am not!' her mind argued with a fiery passion, 'I am not pathetic, I'm a Higurashi and I will not fail'.

With this in mind she seemed to snap out of her daze and looked to see three worried and sympathising faces, 'I don't need pity I have a business to run, I will make my father proud. If I can't do it in his life then I will in his d…death' even her mind struggled with the word.

"Yuka-san", her voice cut though the emotive atmosphere like a knife "Call my lawyer immediately and tell him to get over here at once" she said authoritatively even if she felt like crawling underneath a rock and sobbing her bleeding heart out for surely it would hurt less without it.

"Yes Kagome-sama" Yuka replied as she immediately took off having been in the uncomfortable surroundings too long. Kagome thought it ironic that now she would be treated like an adult now, a superior 'I'm in charge'.

"Sango" she called "contact the authorities ASAP and get a report on the accident and any other information on it".

"But-" Sango protested but didn't get a chance to finish.

"Just do it", she snapped, then her face softened slightly as she whispered "please" some of her desperation seeping through her parted lips.

"Of course" as Sango passed she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder reassuringly but moved it when she felt Kagome flinch. She to, quickly exited the room slightly hurt by Kagome's reaction 'Why will you never let people get close to you Kagome, see what your really feeling instead of this act, even at a time like this. Like you said everybody needs someone… but whose there for you'.

Only Kagome and Totosai remained in the horribly impersonal room of Higurashi-sama.

"And Totosai could you just…just…"

"I'll go get us all some coffees" Totosai answered realising Kagome's game of getting everyone out of the room.

"Yeah…Thanks".

Totosai replied with a warm sincere smile, Kagome tried to return it but the smile failed to reach her eyes.

As soon as she was left alone in the room she allowed her mind to wander once again.

'What happened, were they really dead, maybe it was a mistake, maybe just maybe it wasn't their plane or they weren't on the flight, or maybe the press were just exaggerating and they were fine, maybe just missing. Yes that's it, it has to be. They wouldn't leave me not now, especially not with the company. I'm not ready. Even if they weren't particularly affectionate they must have loved me right? They wouldn't do this to me', she thought hysterically even though no such emotion played on her face.

Hope flared through her veins, 'maybe, just maybe' but another voice in her head was tutting at her 'denial it's a dangerous thing my dear'. She didn't like that voice so she told it to shut the hell up.

She gazed up at the ceiling, intricate little swirls lay imbedded on it's surface, so delicate only a trained eye would notice. That was the one and only thing she liked about this room, or rather could stand.

But all too soon her bubble of contemplation would be decimated when the others returned, to leave her with her Father's office once again. She hated it, it was a plain, boring room which held no character but still cost a pretty penny 'sounds just like Dad', even at a time like this she couldn't help but joke. She always believed vehemently in the statement if I don't laugh, I'll cry, and crying was not an option, she never cried. Hadn't since she was a child.

Something in the room seemed to suck out the good vibes, and leave only ominous ones, as though you were being watched, but Kagome always tried to ignore that feeling. Even at the moment the room was steadily becoming insufferable. It was probably just her bubbly character conflicting with the dullness of the room she tried to convince herself. As her eyes flicked round the room she caught sight of her father's flat screen T.V imbedded into a chalky grey wall.

'I might as well check the stocks while Sango's getting me the accident report', only then once she had heard from an authorities lips or writing would she fully admit that her parents weren't just missing but were dead, she still held that hope or rather she did for another 3 seconds before the news flashed on the T.V, sending all her hopes in a swirling abyss of loss and devastation.

The newscasters voice echoing in the large empty room as Kagome sat there frozen, her heart had stopped. Her face held no colour, her hands tightly clasped by her side, her nails digging into her delicate palms painfully, her eyes were captivated by the screen as sunk to the ground rocking her body slowly backwards and forwards.

"And It has been confirmed that earlier on today Higurashi-sama owner and CEO of Higurashi corp. and his wife were in a fatal airplane crash. Rescue teams were sent out as soon as the craft had been detected near noon over the Atlantic ocean and so far 2 bodies have been resurfaced and are the presumed bodies of Higurashi-sama and his wife, although it will not be confirmed by the police until the bodies have been identified. Rescue teams are still searching for the pilot and co-pilot but no survivors or other bodies have been recovered at this moment in time. It has been revealed that it was the couples private jet that was in use, as they were returning from their second honeymoon. We will keep you up to date with the on goings of this story, but the question is now what will happen to the second best corporation in all of Japan, will Higurashi corp. survive these troubled waters? (pun intended) Now here is some on seen footage of the plane crash…"

* * *

A silver-haired man with pale skin, and a body to die for, in a crisp black Armani suit with a white shirt and high quality silver tie, who always held a stoic countenance, sat in his designer office leisurely typing away at his laptop, or that was until his half-witted half brother also with silver hair but wearing a black Armani suit but with a red shirt and white tie, had bolted into the room, causing the door to loudly collide against it's hinges, which in turn caused both brothers one youkai, one hanyou to flinch in pain.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, little brother?", Sesshomaru chided dryly, raising his eyebrow while giving Inuyasha a quick glance over his laptop, both of them were junior executives for Tashio crop. and Sesshomaru was quite busy or he was when it came down to his foolish half sibling.

"No time for that crap, you bastard. Haven't you seen what's on the news?" Inuyasha smirked clearly enjoying the fact that he knew something before his 'I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass' half brother did.

"Pray tell little brother, I'm dying with anticipation", even though his look and voice said the complete opposite.

"Whatever Asshole", Inuyasha huffed, "Just look!".

With that Inuyasha clicked a button on Sesshomaru's desk that revealed a flat screen plasma T.V in the opposite wall. They were immediately assaulted with images of a dismantled plane in the ocean, with the words Higurashi Plane Crash in the top corner of the T.V, and in the bottom corner in flashing letters 'No none survivors as of yet, two bodies found believed to be that of Higurashi-sama and his wife'.

Sesshomaru sighed. "This shall not bode well for father, it is best we contact him immediately", as he closed his laptop and began to message his temples with his fingertips, he could feel another headache coming on.

If Higurashi-sama was indeed dead as presumed, there would be major problems consisting on the ownership of Higurashi corp. if Naraku somehow got his filthy hanyou hands on it from an unsuspecting newbie then Tashio corp. might not be still standing next year. Not if Tashio corp. had to go up against the 2nd and 3rd best corporation in Japan together even if it was the best at the moment. Naraku was a conniving bastard who always was on the look out for new opportunities. Also the main question was who would exactly be in charge of Higurashi corp.

'Yes indeed this may prove a testing problem, but nothing this Sesshomaru cannot manage, especially not some filthy hanyou scumbag on a power trip'. After all Sesshomaru was a purebred Inu youkai, and next in line to become the Taiyoukai of the Western lands. 'What an honor', he snorted, or he would have, had it not been beneath him to do so.

He heard Inuyasha exit the room mumbling 'pompous ass' or something but he paid him no heed.

He turned around in his chair a flipped out his mobile, 'time to call father' he sighed. He always tried to avoid his father since… then. But he couldn't get out of it this time, he needed to be an adult about this, Tashio corp. had a big problem on their hands.

If only Sesshomaru knew how much of a problem this accident would be and how much it would change his life, and one thing Sesshomaru hated was change.

The fates were laughing their heads off at him.

* * *

It was them.

She knew it, in her heart she knew it. All her instincts told her so and she could hear the voice that warned her about denial gloating 'told you so'. Her guts twisted and rived in her stomach, her whole body was trembling with the true realisation.

Her shaking hands grasped her head wrenching her hair free from her updo letting her beautiful waves of midnight blue hair cascade down her back, she clenched her hair painful as she screwed up her eyes and she continually rocked on the hard carpeted surface of Higurashi-sama's office, her skirt riding up mid thigh. The sounds from the television still echoing throughout the room, horrific pictures of the plane crash flashing on the screen, forever imprinting themselves in Kagome's mind.

'Com on Kags. Pull yourself together! We haven't got the time for this. We need to be strong, for Souta and Shippo, for the company, for our own sanity!' her mind argued with Kagome's inner urge to just crawl up in a ball and die. 'Just breath steady and deep.'

Her grandfather's voice suddenly flickered in her mind reminding her the importance of miko's always staying calm in any situation, and as she opened her eyes she could tell that she needed to calm down as her whole body was now engulfed with radiant pink flames of miko power, her skin glowing and shimmering with light. Her hair gently blowing in a none existent wind. Her powerful aura flickered and flared to life before her very eyes, most likely alerting youkai within a 5 mile radius of her presence, 'Just great', she thought sardonically, 'that's really the icing on top of the cake'. So she re-closed her eyes and began to steady her breathing as a warm feeling of calmness encased her in its soothing light. Gradually her flaring aura began to dim. Her until now partially dormant powers returning within her soul. 'Wow' she thought 'The advantages of being a miko'. She had not lost control like that for years. Her emotional pain had become too intense and excruciating for her soul, that her miko powers had naturally awoken to sooth her.

And that was exactly how Sango and Detective Taniguchi found her, calmly sitting on the floor, meditating.

Both of them quickly glanced at each other as if questioning her sanity, then Detective Taniguchi whispered "Tragedy can cause some odd reactions when the mind is still in a state of shock", even though what he was really thinking was how hot she was.

As Detective Taniguchi entered the office he was stunned by the beauty sitting cross-legged on the fall, which made her skirt reach only mid-thigh, which he thanked the Gods, because now he could see more of her gorgeous milky-white legs that seemed to go on or ever. He could only see her pouty pink lips and her beautifully accentuated cheekbones, as her long silky tresses and bangs were hiding the rest of her features. This was incredibly frustrating, he longed to reach over a tuck her hair behind her delicate little ears.

"Uh huh", Sango replied not looking very convinced as she apprehensively approached the sitting girl and called "Kagome?".

Hearing her name Kagome slowly turned opening her electric blue eyes and gave Sango a small reassuring smile as she picked herself up from the ground dusting off her hands and straightening her skirt 'Gods they must think I'm a nut, well they aren't far off' , her miko powers had helped keeping her whirling emotions at bay, or enough so that she wasn't about to have another break down, but she still felt as though her heart would never be the same again.

Sango took Kagome's hand gently and lead her to Higurashi-sama's chair behind his desk.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked with a worried and helpless look in her eyes.

"I'm fine" she answered determinately. Even though she could read the doubt in Sango's eyes, Sango let it pass. Sango realised that once Kagome had decided on something there was no deterring her, and she had decided to hide her emotions from everyone, Sango would let her, for now.

"This is Detective Taniguchi, Kagome. He thought it would be best to talk to you in person rather than tell you what happened in a report" Sango said sympathetically.

Kagome stood up and bowed "I am Higurashi Kagome, Detective Taniguchi. I thank you for your kindness and consideration".

"Not at all Higurashi-san. And please call me Kiba", he said in a smooth yet manly voice that with any other woman would have left her weak at the knees.

"Alright Detective Kiba, then you can call me Kagome" Kagome replied with a smile finally taking a look at the man. He had shortish dark brown hair with bright green eyes. He was in your average black business suit and was of lean build. He also had a kind and gentle smile and held a mischievous glint in his eye. He must have been in his mid twenties, or at least appeared to be . If she was correct in reading his aura and the fact that she could see through most charms and spells, she could see his fluffy brown tail, that Kiba was a Kitsune youkai. 'Like my Shippo', she mused.

"Lets get started shall we" Kagome said we as much of a professional voice she could muster without sounding fake or bursting into tears, as she sat back down in the chair. Suddenly Detective Kiba's young boyish face turned serious and seemed to age a decade as he got papers out of a briefcase and began to shuffle them.

"Yes well I am very sorry to have to tell you Lady Kagome that your parents were in a severe plane accident. At 12.07pm today your parents private jet crashed over the Atlantic ocean due to what we expect to be technical difficulties." he paused as though thinking of how he should word his next sentence, Kagome simply sat there in silence waiting for the inevitable. She was becoming more irritable by the second 'Just tell me dammit' she felt like shouting in his face.

Before either Detective Kiba or Kagome could open their mouths again there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Kagome sighed.

Totosai entered the room quietly with several cups of coffee in hand "Coffee?" he asked.

They all nodded their thanks and reached for their allocated cups.

Kagome brought her coffee to her nose and inhaled. She loved coffee, it's sweet aroma engulfed her senses. She always had a mocha, the heavenly combination of coffee and hot chocolate together. She beaconed for Totosai to pull up a chair 'What the hell the more the merrier' her mind said dryly. She asked Detective Kiba if he minded.

"Of course not, Lady Kagome, whatever you wish, shall I continue?" Kiba enquired.

"Please"

Sango who was sitting on the edge of Higurashi-sama's desk, took Kagome's hand in her own in the hope of giving her some reassurance. Kagome just gave her a small warm smile and gripped her sisters hand in thanks. Sango was surprised she didn't pull away again.

"There have been two bodies that have been recovered from the scene and are believed to be that of your Father and Mother…" he paused again and everyone glanced at Kagome as if expecting her to break down in tears, all that happened was she looked down at the table and gave a small nod, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. But on the inside her whole soul was being torn apart. 'I knew it', the overwhelming grief was trying to escape from her tightly held emotional barrier, but she would not let it. 'I must be strong' she chanted.

With her nod Kiba continued, slightly shocked by her calm demeanour, even though he could smell her intense sadness and grief 'poor thing', but he could also smell a strong undercurrent of power coursing through her veins, yes she was a strong one. Even with her sadness, it did nothing to take away from her beauty, she looked like a goddess in one of those Greek tragedies. That must have been her power that he felt a few minutes ago while he was in the elevator. 'She must be the miko, interesting', he truly felt sorry for this poor girl, and that's what she was, a girl. And to be put through something as heartbreaking and soul destroying as this and still hold your own. He truly respected this girl. "We will not be able to confirm your parents death though until someone has identified them at the morgue" he said.

"Are they there now?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, they had just been flown in by helicopter half hour ago" Detective Kiba answered.

"When can I go over and identify them?" he said straightforwardly.

"Perhaps it would be better if someone less emotionally attached to them identified the bodies" Kiba said. She inwardly cringed at the word bodies but also her anger flared at being considered weak and too emotional, her father's word 'Sentimental Fool' echoed in her head.

"I'm not a child, you know. I am perfectly capable with identifying my parents bodies" she hissed.

Detective Kiba was clearly shocked by her sudden change of emotions, her scent had become spicy and intoxicating with her anger. Kiba stammered "I…I di…didn't mean to offend you I merely stated-"

"That I would be too emotional to be of any help!" she argued with a cold look on her face, as she got up from her seat and paced the room.

Sango just sat back on the desk she knew from experience that it was best not to argue with Kagome when she got mad, and she didn't have a clue what to say 'What DO you say to someone whose just lost their parents, sorry just doesn't seem to cut it'. Luckily Totosai seemed to have the right solution.

"Maybe it is for the best if I go to the morgue" Totosai said, when Kagome went to interrupt he held up his hand and she kept silent. "I know that you are not a child and that you feel that you could cope with this, but at the moment it would be best if you stayed here to look after the company, don't you think?".

Kagome's anger began to ebb away as she returned to her seat "I guess your right. And I'm probably going to have to talk to the press later on to aren't I?"

"Most likely" Detective Kiba answered feeling it was safe at last to speak. No wonder she was a good business woman, that fiery demeanour of hers must come in handy intimidate others. "The police can only hold them off for so long. They're like moths to a flame".

Kagome gave them a small smile. "I was on the lines of thinking wild beasts with a fresh bit of meat".

"Anyway if it is alright with you now Kagome, I shall go down to the city morgue now and get it over and done with" Totosai said gently.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea. Call when you are finished just so I know for definite O.K?" Kagome asked.

"Of course my child", and with that he left the room. Sango quietly nicked his seat, her backside had begun to go numb from sitting on the desk.

"Right where was I, yes…" Detective Kiba mumbled "Anyway as I said it was believed to be technical difficulties, but we will not know for sure until the investigation team have finished on scene. One thing that has striked us as odd is that even though your parents were found easily there is still no sign of the pilot's dead or alive,… in fact the pilot's were changed just before the flight took off as the original pilot called in sick." The last bit was mumbled to himself.

Kagome's head shot up at that. That sounded very suspicious, maybe it was just her overactive imagination but that sounded almost as though…

"Are you saying that this could have been murder?" Kagome demanded, a hard fire in her eyes. The familiar feeling of anger began to rise in her gut. She heard the gasp from Sango beside but her sole concentration was on Detective Kiba.

'Oh Gods, did I just say that out loud, way to go baka' he groaned. Detective Kiba was quite surprised by how quickly Kagome had come to that conclusion, 'She'd probably make a good detective'.

"It is a possibility and it will be thoroughly investigated but at this time there is no substantial evidence to suggest so" Detective Kiba explained, trying to get himself out of the proverbial hole that he had just got himself into.

Kagome was burning with anger someone had murdered her parents. Even though Detective Kiba had told her it was only a possibility, her instinctual radars were spinning at the word murder, but why?

"But who would DO such a thing?" Exclaimed Sango, clearly shocked from the thought.

"Well it could be a number of things. Revenge, money, or simply trying to make a name for themselves by killing someone famous and rich. Don't think anymore on the matter it's unlikely that this is the case like I said it was probably technical difficulties. You shouldn't thing anymore on the matter, that's our job. Well I think that is all, and I'll be in touch to take a formal statement from you in the near future, and you have my sincerest condolences and if you ever need anything just call, I leave my number with your secretary". 'And my mobile number' he added silently as he shook both there hands. Sango lead him out of the room and towards the elevator.

But the last things went completely on deaf ears, on Kagome's behalf. 'Well it could be a number of things. Revenge, money…' his voiced repeated in her head.

Who did she know that would have a personal vendetta against her parents, her Father was always reasonable to his business associates, even if he wasn't to her, 'no that can't be it'. But she felt like she was missing something, one key that would open all the mysterious locks in her mind if only she could find it. 'What would anyone gain from killing my parents because I would gain the company, won't I?. I can't believe it would be a random attack just to get yourself a name, what kind of twisted ass would do that and wouldn't they rather go after a famous actress or singer or something. And I'm positive Father didn't get into anything bad like drugs, weaponry or like the mafia' she snorted 'Not with his lawyer abiding attitude'. It had to be something to do with the company though, 'Come on Kags just think. But one thing I do know is when I get my hands on that bastard, he'll wish he had never messed with a Higurashi'. But for now she would have to put those thoughts to rest until she could act upon them.

She had finally finished her coffee, and let out a deep breath as she waited for Sango to return. She really was thankful for her and Totosai staying in the room with her and Detective Taniguchi for moral support, even if she thought that she didn't need it, it was still very much appreciated. She was also glad that Totosai had offered to go to the morgue because in fact she doubted she would have been strong enough to do so. It was one thing to admit that your parents were dead, it was an entirely different thing to see their bodies. She shivered at the thought.

She stopped right there in thought, she knew that if she carried on thinking about her parents that she would only cause herself more pain, and she didn't have the time to mourn. She would mourn her parents death once she has everything under control until then she would keep her emotions under lock and key, she decided.

She heard a knock on the door as Sango entered.

"Hey" Sango said as she sat on the desk "How are you holding up?".

"As well as can be expected" Kagome answered as she rose from her chair and through her empty cup in the recycle bin.

"You know that if you want to talk I'm here for you, right?" Sango asked her concern clearly stated in her voice as she nervously fiddled with her fingers, as Sango was always prone to do.

"I appreciate that", Kagome replied but she said no more. She didn't want to talk about it, talking about it made it much more real. "Have you seen Yura yet. Has she phoned Myouga?".

"She said that she's having some trouble getting through to him"

"Typical. I still don't know why my father has him as a lawyer, the fact that he is Tashio-sama's lawyer as well has always been an inconvenience"

"You never know it might be a blessing in disguise" Sango said cryptically.

"You sound like the monk" Kagome laughed "He's obviously rubbing off on you!" she said cheekily.

"Now you sound like the monk" Sango retorted.

Sango's Boyfriend Miroku wasn't actually a monk, well if he was he wasn't a very good one, but Kagome and Sango had started calling him that because of Kagome's 'dreams'. From what Sango had been told Kagome started having these dreams when she was 15, about being in the feudal era when humans still knew youkai existed. Kagome and her gang of travellers would travel all over Japan searching for fragments of something called the Shikon no tama. She travelled with a dog-eared hanyou called Inuyasha, a Buddhist monk with a cursed hand called Miroku, a taijiya called Sango, and a kitsune cub called Shippo. And on her travels they met allies and enemies alike searching for this jewel including Kouga the Ookami prince, Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the western lands, and not to forget their enemy Naraku.

Sango always would laugh at the things that Kagome said would happen, especially when the taijiya would slap the monk for touching her ass. Little did she know at the time that that was far more than just an average dream.

What was strange is that she started having these 'dreams' before she had met any of her friends that she knows that are in the tale. It seemed as though the dream was some kind of premonition about upcoming friendships and meetings.

Sango had been surprised when on their first meeting Kagome asked her if her name was Sango. Sango found out that she was the first person that Kagome had meet from her dreams and they both thought it just coincidence. But then Shippo turned up.

Shippo was orphaned when his parents were killed up in the mountains by a rogue youkai, they were both archaeologists studying an ancient youkai burial ground, on what once used to be a taijiya village. It had taken the team completely by surprise when a bear youkai attacked, only one person survived. At the time Shippo had been staying at summer camp, but since he had no other living relatives he was put into an orphanage at the age of 5, no one knew that he was a kitsune. A few months later Higurashi-sama and family were visiting the orphanage that he funded, when Kagome came across her Shippo, he was so sad and lonely, not like he was in her dreams a happy and mischievous pup she knew right away that she couldn't leave him festering in an orphanage it was fate that she had meet another person in her dreams and had Higurashi-sama adopt him immediately. The only reason she didn't adopt him herself was being she had just turned 16. But even though she wasn't officially his mother anybody could tell that she thinks of him as her son. She would do anything for him, and he even calls her 'mama' especially after she gives him pocky, that always made Sango laugh. They were like partners in crime with Shippo's natural trickster side from being a Kitsune, and Kagome's devilish ideas, no one was safe. Not that Kagome wasn't a good influence on him, she even talked to a few youkai friends about how youkai's raise their pups just to make sure he had a proper upbringing. It was hilarious to see Kagome teaching the kit how to growl, Kagome was in fact a very good growler, something Sango had teased her for days about. But Kagome was a really good mother to him, all time that wasn't spend working went mostly to her little kit, she loved him as if he was her own.

Then there was Kouga, they had met him at a club a year ago, and after the whole 'MY Woman' fiasco as Kagome called it, they became good friends as Kagome knew they would. That was when Sango finally admitted that in fact her dreams weren't just coincidence. Kouga and Kagome had got talking and they decided to open up a club together, Kouga was the name and Kagome was the money as she was too young to own a club, also the fact that her parents would have gone frantic if they found out she owned a club, the press would have also had a field day. She was Kouga's secret partner to his club that only very few knew about including Sango and Miroku, and even when she was at the club no one would be able to recognise her with what she wore, if only the guys in the office could see what she wore, they would bust a blood vessel. Actually saying that a lot of people had seen her from work they just didn't know who she was. Their club was a huge success having been open for almost a year and the money was still raking in. The reason why their club was so popular was because there was something for everybody. The whole club is made up of different 'levels' so it didn't matter whether somebody wanted to just dance, or drink at the bar, or have a meal, or just chat with friends, book a room for parties and social gatherings or even book one of their fantasy rooms, it was all there. Sango actually blushed quite heavily when Kagome told her about the fantasy rooms, and people thought Kagome was a naïve child, hardly. She knew more things than Sango did which Sango thought was ironic considering Kagome belonged to the big V-club, Kagome was just one big paradox.

Then there was the pervert, or as some who don't know him well enough call him Miroku. He was one of their very first customers at the club, and immediately was enthralled by Sango, much to her embarrassment. It wasn't until Kagome decided to play matchmaker did the two of them finally get together months later, and their six month anniversary was coming up soon 'That reminds me, make sure Miroku doesn't buy me anything like what he did for our one month anniversary. How romantic to get given a pair of edible panties by your other half. And I opened my present in front of Kagome. The letch didn't even warn me he just had that lazy hentai grin on his face I should have known'.

"Oh that reminds me the board of advisors have called any emergency meeting at 4pm today regarding the upcoming struggles for Higurashi corp. You would have thought they would at least have given it a day before they jump on your back" Sango said.

"Obviously not" Kagome answered "Well I was going to call one today anyway when Myouga turned up they just beat me to it, is all. I better get prepared then we only have half any hour until then". Kagome opened up her laptop and begun making notes for the meeting. 'If Himara-san thinks I'm going to come unprepared he's got another thing coming. But Sango does have a point, why are they so keen to have a meeting, I would have thought they would wait until tomorrow so they could properly prepare. Strange'.

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" Kagome's shouts called by heard reverberating through the offices. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ONLY ALLOWED IN ONCE A WEEK! THIS IS MY COMPANY" she screamed as she stared one by one at all the calm faces around the board table, many of them unable to keep eye contact. 'How can they do this to me'.

"Like we said" Himara-san continued monotonously "We think it would be best that until you reach the legal age of requirements, that the company should be mainly controlled by the board of advisors. And as such you will only be needed to be at our weekly meeting where you will be briefed about any important events until you are of age, then we can properly discuss the situation. We also feel that at the moment with such a great loss you may not be in the best mental state to deal with a whole company".

She tried to stay calm she really did but those stuck up bastards weren't making it easy. "I've been running this company for the last month and a half without even a hiccough, and working here for over 3 years. And your telling me I'm not fit enough to run this company", she replied fiercely.

"We think that it would not do well for you to be put under so much pressure" he answered.

"BULLSHIT! You don't care about me. How can you guys just kick me out, this is my family company, this is all I have left of my parents" she shouted desperately looking around frantically searching for any signs of support in the sea of faces, she found none, a few seemed guilty or sympathetic but that was it. 'How am I meant to prove myself to father if I'm not even here'. "Surely this can't be legal this is my company".

"Actually we are well in our rights to do this, check with your lawyer," Himara-san dejected smugly, "as it stands the board of advisors own a total of 20 of Higurashi corp.'s shares whereas you only own 15-"

"What about my father's 60 doesn't that go to me?"

"Yes it does but not until you turn 18 next month, so until then as long as the whole board agrees with each other on matters we will be in charge of the company for the next month".

"Hmm. Seems like you've been thinking a lot on the matter Himara-san" Kagome said dryly. Something just didn't seem right to her, the board of advisors never made decisions this fast, considering the event has only just occurred a few hours previous. "Tell me which one of you brought up the idea?".

"I did" Himara-san answered.

"Why does that not surprise me" Kagome seethed. 'Of course it would be the backstabbing bastard, don't know what good this is going to do him though the company will be back in my hands in a month. It just doesn't make sense'.

"I don't know what you are trying to imply young lady?" Himara-san answered nervously.

"Oh it's young lady now is it, what happened to Higurashi-sama?" she smirked humourlessly. "So tell me how long did it take you to come up with this IDEA of yours?"

"A few hours, is there a point to this question girl", but Kagome wasn't listening to his words, no she was reading his aura, as soon as she had asked the question his aura had become erratic and irritated, evidently showing he was nervous. Not only that but the dark green murkiness unmistakably stated that he was lying or at least hiding something from her.

That's when it struck her 'He's the inside man. He's working for the bastard who murdered my parents' finally the key clicked into place releasing all her natural instincts, many people might of thought she was jumping to conclusions but her instincts had never been wrong before. The blood in her very veins began to boil, her breathing became erratic as her anger tried to rise to the surface, she felt hot, too hot like her whole body had become engulfed by flames.

Suddenly the whole atmosphere in the room began to change, as though an electric current had just shot through it. "Oh yes a very important point". Everybody in the room seemed to stiffen as they felt something change, the humans were all thinking 'God I've got the shivers', but the youkai could sense the intense power increasing in the room including Himara-san.

Kagome who had been pacing at the end of the board table began to slowly make her way to the other end of the room, stalking her pray. Her blue eyes seem to glow fiercely in the dimly lit room. Her movements were smooth and fluid like a feline, her face was the picture of eerie calmness, no one dare move in the room, knowing that any movement would be noticed as clearly as a raindrop in the water, it's ripples becoming larger and widespread in the serenity of the room, disrupting whatever spell that had been cast upon it.

She had finally reached her target. 'What I wouldn't give to be able to purify him right now'. She could feel the intense urge to do so increase with every step she took but she held her power back before her aura began to glow. 'Great I haven't used my powers in years and that's twice today that they've been itching to escape, if only there wasn't a room full of people, he would be so dead', but she knew that it was virtually an empty threat. The room was dead quiet all that could be heard was Himara-san's nervous breathing, and Kagome's calm deep breaths.

"You see Himara-san" her voice was deadly serene, like the calm before the storm, her aura of powers the tempest awaiting to be released upon the world. "I've also been thinking." By this time she was a whisper away for him, he shivered from the closeness of her singeing aura, his eyes widened 'What IS she?'. She leaned into his ear. "And I think I don't take too kindly to traitors, especially ones who are an accessory to murder". 'Bingo' his aura began to swirl in panic.

"I-I don't kn-know what you mean" he stammered back harshly.

"Well I also think you do. And you tell your boss that when I find him I'm going to purify his balls off, you got me bastard". Her anger was beginning to die down gradually the effort to keep her miko powers under control was very energy consuming.

His eyes widened even more so with the shock 'how can she know, Naraku will have to be alerted about this'. When he was finally able to use his voice again he coughed to get everyone's attention then said loud enough for everybody in the room to hear "I think it would be best, if you went home now. There is nothing more you can do here, I'm sure your time would be better spent with your family" in a completely false sympathetic tone.

"I'm not leaving until Myouga gets here?" Kagome argued. There was no way she was leaving without a fight.

"We all feel that it is in your best interest to go home and get your life sorted out?" Himara-san retorted his voice returning to its monotonous pitch once more. He obviously knew that Kagome wouldn't hurt him with a dozen other people in the room, his voice grew more confident. But Kagome was not backing down.

"Oh. We do, do we?" she looked at all the other people in the room her eyes piercing through them like red hot knives. "Not one of you believe that I'll be able to cope with this. None of you disagree in the slightest with Himara-san. Why don't you think I would be able to manage my own family company. Come on out with it I want to know from every single one of you why you feel you have to take the only thing I've got left of my father's legacy. What am I not dedicated enough or something, tell me. Come on any of you I want to know TELL ME!" she ended up shouting at the blank faces in front of her none of them willing to make their reasons known.

"I insist that you vacate the building immediately young lady, unless you want to be escorted out. And no need to talk to the press we will be talking to them momentarily". Himara-san said forcefully.

"You mean you'll call security on me, ohmigod I cannot believe this is happening, fine I'll go" she said mumbled heatedly, she could see this was a losing battle. She turned to Himara-san her turquoise eyes glowing intensely "And don't forget what I said Himara-san", with that she stomped out the office with as much dignity as she could. 'How could they just throw me out the bastards. Not one person stood up for me they all backed up that traitorous scumbag. It's not even as if I can tell the police where is the evidence. Yes sir I could see he was clearly lying by the colour of his aura. Ha they would stick me in a nut house before you could say crazy bitch. Damn him. I will find out who is behind this, and when I get my company back they are so fired'.

She made her way back to her office to collect her gear and change. It was about 5pm now, when she slammed the door open she saw Sango sitting in her chair behind the desk. Immediately Sango could tell as her inquisitive face turned to one of concern.

"What happened?"

"They are fucking throwing me out of my own goddamn company" She seethed while stalking over to the cupboard and swapping her high heeled mules for her thigh high leather biker boots.

"WHAT? How can they do that?"

"Apparently I'm not allowed to own the company until I reach the 'age of legal requirements' as Himara put it".

"But how?", 'That couldn't possibly be legal?'.

"I don't get my father's shares until I turn 18. So as it stands the board of advisors have 20 of the shares in total, and I still only have 15. And Himara convinced all of them that it would be in my 'best interests' if I were to go home and sort my own life out, that I wouldn't be able to cope with the stress. He basically called me emotionally unstable". She didn't tell Sango about the fact that Himara was working for her parents murderer, for some reason she felt she should keep it private, at least until she had some solid evidence.

"So you've just got to bugger off for a month until you turn 18, how is that going to help the company, are they crazy, if anything this is only going to make matters worse. You've got more business sense than the whole lot of them put together!" Sango argued angrily, 'If I was in that damn meeting I would have given them a piece of my mind.

"I get to go to weekly meetings and be briefed about any outstanding events, etc." Kagome sighed fiercely.

"If they're not letting work here for a month then neither am I, I don't care if I don't get paid, I'll go on strike" Sango seethed. Kagome smiled, because she knew that Sango would of too.

"Much as I appreciate the gesture, I do actually need you to stay here. I'm positive that Himara won't tell me everything in these brief meetings to me, especially if something has gone wrong. So I need you to stay here and keep me updated. I also might need you to do some research for me O.K?".

"Sure thing just call me when you need anything. And I gather that your leaving soon since you've got your leathers on".

"Yeah if I don't leave son I'm going to be 'escorted' off the premises" she joked humourlessly. Her anger was still very much evident.

"I cannot believe they said that" Sango shouted. 'Sango looks about as angry as I feel'. "So where are you going to go, home?" Sango asked.

"No I'm going to the club and then call my bloody good for nothing lawyer Myouga, I still can't believe he hasn't turned up yet. I really needed him back there. You just wait until I get him on the phone". Sango inwardly cringed she felt almost felt sorry for the guy, almost. After all he just abandoned her best friend at her time of need 'Damn lawyer never there when the going gets tough '.

"You give him hell tiger" Sango joked half-seriously.

"Oh I will" Kagome assured her as she went to the closet and pulled on her fitted black leather trench coat that made Kagome look every part the fallen angel she was, after all she was only 17 she needed some sort of rebellion in her life.

"I'll see you later then" Kagome said as she went over and hugged her sister and kissed her gently on the cheek. Sango squeezed Kagome tightly before letting go.

"Remember I'm just a phone call away if you need me, and go and kick that lawyer of yours' ass" she laughed.

"Will do", Kagome replied before she left the office and headed for the elevator down to the car park, luckily the press didn't know about her motorbike so they

wouldn't be a problem.

She passed many people on her way out, many giving her their most sincerest fake condolences but she was only half listening, as she was in a little trance, in her own little world. Trying to sort out all of the new pieces of information her brain had absorbed, lucky she had a near photographic memory, she was like an elephant, she hardly ever forgot, or that's what she thinks at least. She snorted at her own train of thoughts. 'Great I am going crazy, I'm comparing myself to an elephant, next I'll be talking about the pink elephant in the sky'.

'Talk about remembering I better phone that little bug of a lawyer when I get to the club'. With that thought she quickly made her way to her beloved motorbike in the parking lot. She had it customised, the paintwork was like a piece of art. On the sides of the bike were depicted several scenes from the warring states era including youkai, dragons and holy miko's and priests. She was very proud of it, but she didn't go showing it off everywhere she wasn't one of those look-at-me-I-have-more-money-than-you type of people, she just thought it looked cool, she also loved anything to do with that era, especially weapons and the things that they wore back then, 'Gods I love kimonos they are so beautiful and elegant, something I'll never be able to achieve'.

She quickly stuck her helmet on her head, and started the bike, accelerating and leaving a trail of dust in her absence. She whizzed through the busy streets of Tokyo like a bat out of hell, not that she was a bad driver, she just liked going fast, very fast. 'I have a need. A need for speed', her mind always called to her, as she swerved in and out of the heavy traffic. All too soon one of her only ways of freedom had ended as she reached her destination. Her club, but she was on a mission she had to meet up with Myouga and kick his ass, some lawyer he was. So as she pulled into her favourite parking spot, she realised Kouga wasn't here yet, 'Good less distraction, and one less person down that will be able to pull me off my soon to be dead lawyer'.

She quickly made her way to the entrance, the club didn't open until 6, so luckily there were no queues of people outside. She quickly greeted the two entrance bouncers Hiten and Manten. They were both demons, both brothers but from the looks of them you would have never guessed, for Manten took after his mother who wasn't much of a looker putting it lightly, and he had already grown virtually bald, it was a shame because he was a real nice guy but most girls were put off from his looks or just hooked up with him in the hopes of getting closer to his brother Hiten. Whereas Hiten was the complete opposite he took after his father, and was what many women would describe as a total hottie, with his long black hair in a high braid and peculiar red eyes, not to mention his body. But Kagome sometimes found that he could be rather arrogant at times especially about women, but he was a good brother and had a good heart. He was always looking out for his little brother in one way or the other.

There weren't many employee's on the floor yet, most of the lights were still off, most of them had arrived and were still in the break room, but some Kagome could see were still setting up the tables in the dinning section which was a very traditional style restaurant with low tables and cushions. The decoration was actually very similar to Kagome's bike. Beautiful scenes of youkai's in their true form and elegant hime's adorned the walls, a lot of them were drawn by Kagome first hand then she would give them to the artists to draw. Kagome was at times quite the perfectionist and she knew exactly want she wanted.

There were a couple of bartenders at the bar already, checking pumps and changing the barrels that were empty. Kagome had a couple of times worked behind the bar when they were short staffed, it was a very interesting experience and she had complete respect for anyone that could last a night without breaking anything, sadly Kagome was not one of those people. Embarrassingly she had spilt this silver-haired guys drink in his lap, what was even more embarrassing was because the reason she had split his drink was because she had been momentarily stunned by his ethereal beauty. He was obliviously youkai not only could she tell from his aura that was completely overwhelming, he had elegant symbols on his face. Two magenta stripes accentuated his high and regal cheekbones and a purple crescent moon was adorned in the centre of his forehead. His eye colour was definitely unique too, they were the colour of liquid gold. Kagome was literally breath taken, that was until he opened his mouth. She thinks the comment was something like 'If that was too completed of a task for you wench, maybe you would be better working on the streets, I hear not a lot of talent is needed for that' in a deep and smooth condescending voice. She seriously wanted to hit him, but luckily Kouga was on the scene before she had a chance to move, he had seen the look in her eyes and was just thankful it wasn't aimed at him, it wasn't until later that she realised that that guy was in her dreams, but since she hadn't seen him again she let that slide.

Kagome quickly made her way to her and Kouga's office, not many people knew she was the other mysterious partner of Kouga's only a select number of employees and known of them actually knew she was THE Kagome Higurashi and many others thought she was Kouga's bit on the side, which Kagome wasn't very pleased about, but Kouga was more than happy and in fact encouraged the rumours, the asshole. Luckily his girlfriend Ayame knew the truth otherwise things may have gotten complicated, or more complicated than they are now.

Kagome wasn't too keen on the office as she had mistakenly allowed Kouga to be in charge of it's decoration since she was allowed to choose the design on the rest of the place, the only places that Kouga chose the decoration for was their office and the break room, basically nothing that would be seen by the publics eye. Kouga was an avid collector of gadget's and technology the office was full of them, he had a gadget to do everything he needed. He didn't even have a pen and pad, oh no he had to have the most up to date palmtop, apparently it made him feel like a real businessman, but Kagome always thought it made him look like an excited kid with a new toy. That was exactly what they were as well Kouga's toys or that's what she called them, he was always playing with them. The big kid even had a PSP in his draw, that when he was on his break would be whipped out for a game of metal gear solid. Kouga absolutely loved fighting games, he particularly liked the old-school Mortal Combat and Tekken games. He actually reminded Kagome a lot of her brother Souta, who was at the moment 13 and in middle school. Something Kagome was always slightly jealous of as she had never been allowed to go to a school, and had to have private tutors for everything, her father believed that school and friends would have been a distraction for her, that was why Sango was basically Kagome's first real friend.

The only thing was seeing Kouga as he was now increased Kagome's fears that Souta would never actually grew out of that phrase. For an actual career he wanted to be a games designer and would not be swayed from that decision, but Kagome didn't mind that much just as long as he was happy and didn't get Shippo hooked too. She just hoped that his dreams wouldn't be completely destroyed from their parents untimely deaths, but Kagome would be there for him just as son as she had spoken to Myouga.

With this thought in mind she quickly headed for the phone and called Myouga's mobile, just waiting to launch several very strong worded phrases at him. It rang once, twice, several times …

"Myouga speaking" she hear though the speaker.

"Myouga it's Kagome, I have something I would like to say to you", if he could have seen her face, he would have definitely knew that he was in big trouble.

**THAT'S A RAP FOR TODAY FOKES! I PLAN ON UPDATING HOPEFULLY EVERY ONE TO TWO WEEKS OR WHEN THE INSPIRATION IS THERE, AS I DO HAVE SEVERAL EXAMS COMING UP AND APPRENTLY YOU ARE MEANT TO DO SOMETHING CALLED RIVASION- ROVISION- AH REVISION, WHATEVER THAT MAY BE. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THE PACE OF THE FIC, I WANT TO TRY AND DEVELOP THE STORY AFTER ALL THIS IS MY FIRST SHOT.**

**REVIEWERS**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK - my FIRST REVIEWER**

**Trickster Goddess - Thanks that was an awesome review. This is a kag/sess Fic, and yours questions shall be answered, including what they did to Miroku soon.**

**Tommygirl - as long as you enjoy it that's all that matters - here's the damn thing, lol!**

**JA NE MWA!**

**TheSoulmater aka Holly **


End file.
